Mod Development Progress (Longor1996)
'Update Progress' Here will be listed the update history of TaleCraft, starting with the version Alpha 0.5 at the bottom, up to the latest (TaleCraft v0.0.6). Note that since version 0.0.2 a new versioning system is in use. TaleCraft v0.0.6 (See Forum Post here) Date: 06/27/15 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.0.6, MC Version: 1.8, Forge Version: 11.14.2.1433 TaleCraft Reddit Page Google Drive Direct DL Changelog: * Added new action to voxelbrush: eraser * Added new action to voxelbrush: maskreplace * Added new block: Script Block. * Added scripting! ** Scripting is based on JavaScript (using the Rhino library). ** Right now you can only use the Script Block to run scripts (there will be more ways to run a script later). ** Scripts must be put into the 'scripts' folder of a world, and must end with '.js' as file format. ** When scripting, you always have access to these two objects: *** system: Contains functions to create (and get) all objects from Minecraft you could possibly need. *** out: The console output. Use 'println()'! ** When a script is ran from a block, the following is available: *** world: The world the block is contained within. *** position: The position of the block. ** To find out more about a given object (fields/methods), do one of the following: *** out.println(OBJECT.getOwnPropertyNames()); *** out.println(OBJECT); *** This should work with pretty much every object you can get your hands on while scripting. * Added script wrappers for: ** World *** Scoreboard (Scoreboard, Objective, Score) *** WorldBorder *** Gamerules ** Block (Block, IBlockState) ** Item (Item, ItemStack) ** Potion (Potion, PotionEffect) ** Entity (Entity, EntityLiving) ** NBT * Added tooltips in all the existing GUI's. (I hope I didn't forget any!) * Fixed the incorrect display of some items names in the Info Bar. * Fixed that placing a Trigger Block in the same spot as another Trigger Block causes serious data corruption. * Fixed the bug that Clock Blocks instantly start their countdown as they are placed down. (Oops!) * Made Redstone Triggers triggerable by other trigger blocks, instead of just redstone signals. When a redstone trigger is now triggered, it will do the same thing as if it was triggered by redstone. You chain triggers now thanks to this (small) change! * Added new block: Redstone Activator This block is like a minecraft:lever, meaning that it can be turned on/off, emitting a redstone signal when turned on. It is turned on/off by triggering it. - Did some SERIOUS refactoring. There are now 30+ folders of TC-code. Also fixed a couple of small, and a whole bunch of extremely annoying bugs while doing so. - Added new visulaization mode: Nightvision - AND MANY MORE THINGS I forgot to write into the changelog! TaleCraft v0.0.5 (See Forum Post here) Date: 06/11/15 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.0.5, MC Version: 1.8, Forge Version: 11.14.2.1433 TaleCraft Reddit Page Google Drive Direct DL Changelog: * Added item: Voxel-Brush (talecraft:voxelbrush) Every new voxelbrush has to be initialized with the following command: /tc_voxelbrush init. * Added commands: ** "tc_voxelbrush" This command requires an explanation: it can only be used by a player. To use this command, you must have a voxelbrush equipped. *** "/tc_voxelbrush init" Initializes a newly created voxelbrush, or resets a existing voxelbrush. *** /tc_voxelbrush shape box *** /tc_voxelbrush shape box *** /tc_voxelbrush shape box *** /tc_voxelbrush shape cylinder *** /tc_voxelbrush shape cylinder d *** /tc_voxelbrush shape sphere *** /tc_voxelbrush shape sphere d *** /tc_voxelbrush shape offset *** /tc_voxelbrush action replace *** /tc_voxelbrush action grassify ** "tc_wand" This command requires an explanation. This command can only be used by a player. *** "/tc_wand ." Sets the selection of the wand to a box at the players position. *** "/tc_wand .o" Sets the selection of the wand to a box at the worlds origin. (0,0,0|0,0,0) *** /tc_wand expand Expands the wand selection by the given extent. (px-ex,py-ex,pz-ex|px+ex,py+ex,p+ex) *** /tc_wand expand_h The same as 'expand', just that it only expands horizontally. *** "/tc_wand expand_v " The same as 'expand', just that it only expands vertically. *** "/tc_wand region erase" Erases the region selected with the wand. (eg: replaces it with air) *** /tc_wand region fill block-meta Fills the region selected with the wand with the given block. TaleCraft v0.0.4 (See Forum Post here) Date: 06/02/15 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.0.4, MC Version: 1.8.x, Forge Version: 11.14.2.1433 TaleCraft Reddit Page Google Drive Direct DL Changelog: * Added trigger behaviors for: ** BlockTNT. ** BlockDispenser. ** BlockDropper. ** BlockCommandBlock. ** BlockLever (experimental). ** BlockButton (experimental). * Added commands: ** "/tc_trigger " | Triggers the block at the given coordinate. x|y|z can be made relative with '~'. ** "/tc_tickblock " | Runs a tick-update for the block at the given coordinate. x|y|z can be made relative with '~'. ** "/tc_velocity " | Modifies the velocity of the given entity. *** ACTIONS: **** set: Sets the velocity to the given values. **** add: Adds the given values to the current velocity. **** multiply: Multiplies the given values with the current velocity. *** SELECTORS: **** this: Change the velocity of the CommandSender that runs this command. **** @a @p @r @e: Default usage. ** "/tc_mount | Forces the given RIDER to mount the given MOUNT. Entity-Selectors are allowed (and necessary). * Added gamerule: "visualEventDebugging " EXPERIMENTAL FEATURE! * Added entity 'tc_point ': This entity is just a simple point that can have a name. The entity is only visible in creative-mode. Can currently only be created with the 'summon' command. Name can be changed by right-clicking with a nametag. * COMPLETELY REDID THE TRIGGER/INVOKE SYSTEM! The system does not support multiple kinds of invokes. Right now there is only the good old BlockTriggerInvoke. * Added new block: Relay (incomplete: GUI is missing!) TaleCraft v0.0.3 (See Forum Post here) Date: 05/25/15 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.0.3, MC Version: 1.8, Forge Version: 11.14.1.1414 TaleCraft Reddit Page Google Drive Direct DL Changelog: * Added ** Teleporter Item ** Clock Block (Complete and usable! - Based on "Timer" block from AdventureCraft) Notes: * There is currently no visualization of the trigger event zones. * The following blocks can be triggered: Clock block, Command block * The following blocks can trigger other blocks: Clock block, RedstoneTrigger TaleCraft v0.0.2 (See Forum Post here) Date: 03/04/15 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.0.2, MC Version: 1.8, Forge Version: 11.14.1.1333 Important note: With this version the projects development was restarted. TaleCraft Mediafire Direct DL Changelog: * Added TaleCraft Build-Mode (Toggle with 'B' / Requires admin rights and enabled cheats!). * Added Visual Debugger (Switch with '.' / Requires admin rights and enabled cheats!/ Has 3 modes currently!) * Added TaleCraft CreativeMode-Tab "Main". * Added KillBlock (7 versions). Important Information regarding this release. * This release does not contain any actual functionality / functions, except the KillBlock. * The next release is in either 1,5 weeks or 3,5 weeks. * Anything can change at any time. The mod is completely unstable. * Progress is VERY slow. (I have a little sick, nothing bad!) Version Number Sheme (Major, Minor, Patch): * Pre-Alpha: 0.0.1 - 0.0.99 * Alpha: 0.0.X * Beta: 0.X.X * Release: X.X.X Additions mentioned in previous forum post: * Added/Changed ** New Creative Tab: "Complex Geometricals" ** New Blocks: *** 32 Fences 'Posted' *** 32 Fences 'Line' *** 96 Lattices (Vertical, HorizontalX, HorizontalZ) *** 48 Vertical Half-Slabs (XPositive, XNegative, ZPositive, ZNegative) * Fixed: 'EntityPlayerClientMP cannot be cast to EntityPlayerMP' Crash (Hopefully!) TaleCraft Alpha 0.12 (See Forum Post here) Date: 11/30/13 Mod Version: TaleCraft Alpha 0.12, MC Version: 1.6.2, Forge Version: 9.10.0.804 TaleCraft Installer DropBox DL - COMING SOON | TaleCraft Installer Mediafire DL - COMING SOON Changelog: * Added Commands: ** lightningStrike | strikes lightning at the given position (can be ~). ** killPlayers | kills ALL players in the world the command is executed in. ** killAllNPC | kills ALL AI's in the world the command was executed in. ** killAll | kills EVERYTHING in the world the command was executed in. ** renameHeldItem | renames the item currently held in the main hand. ** reloadResources | reloads ALL resources for ALL clients (Forces Resourcepack reload) ** stepHeight | changes the height of a player's steps. ** calc | lets you calculate stuff. * New Block: Potion Effect Zone Block * Other ** Added special looping functionality for the Music Block. ** Added script events: | event_worldStartup | event_weatherChange | event_dayNightChange . ** Added Voxel-Model system usable through the 'prop_static' entity. ** Added voxel-model format: image_xz. ** Added voxel-model format: sproxel-csv. ** Implemented Hammer Mode, open with 'M', paint with Right-Mouse, close with 'ESC'. Hammer Mode changes include: *** Added Selection Tool *** Added Hammer Tool *** Added Eraser Tool *** Added Meta Swapper *** Added Copy Zone *** Added Paste Zone * Added new manual pages: "Hammer Mode", "prop_static", "Potion Effect Zone Block". * Corrected information throughout entire manual. * Added new World-Types: L19-Gen (a bit laggy!) | Void . * New Main Menu. * Fixed: ** Everything is pink on map startup. ** Music Block play problems. ** Tons of small bugs. * New Bugs: Game may crash on startup sometimes if the world takes too long to load. * Behind the Scenes: ** Refactored a hell of a lot of classes. ** Prepared for the massive Networking-Code change ** Removed accidentally duplicated classes. TaleCraft Alpha 0.11 "Scripting and Decoration Update" Date: 09/12/13 Mod Version: Alpha 0.11, MC Version: 1.6.2, Forge Version: 10.0.804 TaleCraft Installer DropBox DL TaleCraft Installer Mediafire DL Added: * IMPORTANT MAJOR NOTE: Update is on 13.09.2013! * IMPORTANT MAJOR NOTE: Forge updated to 9.10.0.804! * IMPORTANT MAJOR NOTE: Installer updated to v2.1! * Changed Creative Tab Ordering. (Any actual new things will be indicated as such) New ordering: *#TaleCraft extension! *#*'Trigger Block' *#*'Trigger Inverter Block' *#*'Trigger Memory Block' *#*'Clip Blocks' *#*'Redstone Trigger Block' *#*'Redstone Activator Block' *#*'Music Block' *#*'Timer Block' *#*'Darkness Blocks' *#*'Message Block' *#*'"Lightbulp" (Lightbulb)' (new) *#*'Script Block' (new) *#**''Added Scripting!'' (See below for details) *#*'Particle Effect Block' *#*'URL Block' *#*'Block Storage' *#*'BUD Trigger Block' *#*'Block Invisible' (new) *#*'Instakill Block' (new) *#*Command Block *#*'Map-Maker's Wand' *#*'Map-Maker's Hammer' *#*'Map-Maker's Manual' *#*'Eraser' *#*'Paste'r' *#*'Nudge'r' *#*'Teleporter' *#*'Voxel Brush' *#*'Meta Swapper' *#*'ITAA Replacer' *#*'Entity Mover' *#*'Customizable Texture Block' *#*'Sky Proxy Block' *#*'Key Trigger Block' *#*'Spawn logic_target' *#*'Spawn logic_shaped_trigger' *#*'Spawn client_soundSource' *#*'Spawn prop_static' *#*'Spawn throwable_Bomb (redirect to Throwable Bomb)' *#Secret Vanilla Blocks! *#*Water (running/still) *#*Lava (running/still) *#*Stone Slab (Grey) *#*Stone Slab (Sand) *#*Fire *#*Monster Spawner *#*Farmland *#*Furnace (lit) *#*Command Block *#Ingame Items! *#*'Throwable Bomb' *#*Longswords *#**Iron Longsword *#**Gold Longsword *#**Diamond Longsword *#TaleCraft Decoration! *#*Torches (14) *#*Textured Overlays (43) (8 new ones) *#*Non-textured Overlays (29) *#TaleCraft Plants! *#*Textured Flowers (49) *#*Untextured Flowers (15) *#*Saplings (16) *#TaleCraft Blocks! *#*'Cracked Blocks' *#**Cracked Cobblestone *#**Cracked Stone *#*Stone Pillar (8 Light, 8 Dark) *#*Metal Pillar (16) *#*Glass (16) *#*Cage (10) *#*Textured Stone (60) (now more stone blocks are textured) *#*Untextured Stone (4) (less stone blocks are untextured) *#*Wood (16) *#*HalfSlabUp (24) *#*HalfSlabDown (24) *#*HalfSlabFull (24) *#*'Connected Texture Blocks' (16) *#**''Now with 9/16 working'' *#*Dirt Path Block (7) *#*All-Sided Vanilla Blocks (16) (new) *#TaleCraft Wall Blocks! *#*Stone Wall (48) *#*Wood Wall (12) *#TaleCraft Panes (newly added) *#*Colored Glass Panes (6) (new) *#*Stone Panes (48) (new) *#*Extra Panes (16) (new) *#TaleCraft Fences! (newly added) *#*Extra Fences (16) (new) *#*Extra Fences Low (32) (new) *#TaleCraft City Blocks! *#*Ashpalt Blocks (12 Dark/12 Light) *#*Colored Bricks (7) *#*Colored Concrete (4) *#*Colored Concrete Tile (4) *#*Colored Concrete Brick (4) *#''(Page 3)'' TaleCraft Colored Blocks! *#*Colored Stone (7) *#*Colored Stone Brick (7) *#*Colored Carved Stone Brick (7) *#*Colored Wood (7) *#*Colored Bricks (7) *#*Colored Concrete (4) *#*Colored Concrete Tile (4) *#*Colored Concrete Brick (4) *#*Colored Glass (6) *#*Dark Sandstone (4) (new) *#''(Page 3)'' Custom Items (16) *#''(Page 3)'' EVERYTHING *REGARDING SCRIPTING: **'General Additions': ***ScriptableServer ***ScriptableWhitelist ***ScriptableWorld ***ScriptableScript ***ScriptableVec3 ***ScriptableInventory ***ScriptableInventoryPlayer ***ScriptableEntity ***ScriptableEntityLiving ***ScriptableEntityPlayer ***ScriptableItemStack ***ScriptableDamageSource ***ScriptableNBTSystem ***ScriptableScoreboard ***ScriptableScoreObjective ***ScriptableScoreScore ***ScriptableScoreTeam (Incomplete) **'Script Events': ***event_itemToss (cancelable) ***event_worldLoad ***event_worldUnload ***event_entitySpawn (cancelable) ***event_playerInteractWithBlock (cancelable) ***event_playerInteractWithEntity (cancelable) ***event_playerPickup (cancelable) ***event_playerAttack (cancelable) ***event_livingDeath ***event_livingJump (cancelable) **'Commands': ***reloadScripts *Added obfuscation mappings for special future feature. *Added new keycode: NoClip switch on 'n'-key. *Added new gamerule: isFurnanceBlocked *Added new gamerule: isWorkbenchBlocked *Added system that deletes repeating chat lines in the chat. Removed: *Entity logic_target *Entity logic_shaped_trigger *Entity prop_static (aww) *Entity client_soundSource Fixed: *Faulty rendering of CT-Pillars in Inventory. *Music Looping Bug completely. Raytrace bug: Could not "look" trough special invisible blocks. *Fatal crash bug and changed some core methods. *A lot of small bugs and mistakes. *Probably fixed a bug that crashes the game while using the hammer/paster/nudger Noted Bugs: *Tick on/off is broken! (I don't know why!) *"Lightbulp" is not rendered like it was in AC1. *"Lightbulp" cannot be activated/deactivated per Trigger. (MC Engine problems) *Unable to pick up items in creative mode. *Cannot toss items when looking at GUI in creative mode. Alpha 0.10 Date: 07/21/13 Mod Version: Alpha 0.10 Minecraft Version: Release 1.6.2 Forge Version: 9.10.0 DL No Longor (get it?) Available Added: *IMPORTANT MAJOR NOTE: Updated TaleCraft to Minecraft 1.6.2! *IMPORTANT MAJOR NOTE: Update MUST be installed with the just uploaded new Installer! *Changed Creative Tab Ordering. (Any actual new things will be indicated as such) New ordering: *#Talecraft Extension! *#*Trigger Block *#*Trigger Inverter Block *#*Trigger Memory Block *#*Clip Blocks *#*Redstone Trigger Block *#*Redstone Activator Block *#*Music Block *#*Timer Block *#*Darkness Blocks *#*Message Block *#*Particle Effect Block *#*URL Block *#*Block Storage *#*BUD Trigger Block (new) (BlockUpdateDetector) *#*Command Block *#*Map-Maker's Wand *#*Map-Maker's Hammer *#*Map-Maker's Manual *#*Eraser *#*Paste'r *#*Nudge'r *#*Teleporter *#*Voxel Brush *#*Meta Swapper *#*ITAA Replacer *#*Entity Mover *#*Customizable Texture Block *#*Sky Proxy Block *#*Key Trigger Block *#*Spawn logic_target *#*Spawn logic_shaped_trigger *#*Spawn client_soundSource *#*Spawn prop_static *#*Spawn throwable_Bomb (redirect to Throwable Bomb) (new) *#'Secret Vanilla Blocks! (new tab) *#*Water (running/still) *#*Lava (running/still) *#*Stone Slab (Grey) *#*Stone Slab (Sand) *#*Fire *#*Monster Spawner *#*Farmland *#*Furnace *#*Command Block *#Ingame Items! *#*Throwable Bomb (new) *#*Longswords (new) *#**Iron Longsword (new) *#**Gold Longsword (new) *#**Diamond Longsword (new) *#TaleCraft Decoration! *#*Torches (14) *#*Textured Overlays (35) *#*Non-textured Overlays (29) *#TaleCraft Plants! *#*Textured Flowers (49) *#*Untextured Flowers (15) *#*Saplings (16) *#TaleCraft Blocks! *#*Cracked Blocks (new) *#**'Cracked Cobblestone (new) *#**Cracked Stone (new) *#*Stone Pillar (8 Light, 8 Dark) *#*Metal Pillar (16) *#*Glass (16) *#*Cage (10) *#*Textured Stone (49) *#*Untextured Stone (15) *#*Wood (16) *#*HalfSlabUp (24) *#*HalfSlabDown (24) *#*HalfSlabFull (24) *#*Connected Texture Blocks (16) *#**'''Now with 7/16 working *#*Dirt Path Block (7) *#TaleCraft Wall Blocks! *#*Stone Wall (48) *#*Wood Wall (12) *#TaleCraft City Blocks! *#*Ashpalt Blocks (12 Dark/12 Light) *#*Colored Bricks (7) *#*Colored Concrete (4) *#*Colored Concrete Tile (4) *#*Colored Concrete Brick (4) *#TaleCraft Colored Blocks! *#*Colored Stone (7) *#*Colored Stone Brick (7) *#*Colored Carved Stone Brick (7) *#*Colored Wood (7) *#*Colored Bricks (7) *#*Colored Concrete (4) *#*Colored Concrete Tile (4) *#*Colored Concrete Brick (4) *#*Colored Glass (6) *#*Dark Sandstone (4) (new) *#Custom Items (16) *#(Page 3) EVERYTHING *Changed AdventureMode, so block-breaking particles no longer appear. *Changed the creative HUD a bit. Now shows useful debug information. *Changed Health on beginning to 3 (out of 10) hearts, just like AC1. *Changed RedstoneTriggerBlock: Now supports ResetOnTrigger flag. *VoxelBrush **Changed TreePlacer Filter ID-Order **Added filter: freezer **Added filter: objectPlacer **Added a dynamic item description: It now shows the general state the brush is in. **Fixed the LERP filter bug. **Fixed the reset bug *Map-Maker's Manual changes: **Updated the manual page: items_wand **Updated the manual page: items_voxelBrush **Added new manual-page: commands *Added map login resourcepack loading to TaleCraft (milestone). *Added map startup gamerule: naturalRegeneration false *Added gamerule: disableHunger *Added new command: fillr MaxDistance. Works the exact as the original world-edit command. *Fixed the memory block bug! *Fixed (reimplemented) the undo function. May blow up. *Fixed the bug that erases all changes done to a custom item on startup of the custom item editor. *BUGS: **On Everything tab, if cursor is hovered over the Voxel-Brush, the game crashes. **typing in /help (and any page #) gives a lot of "WHat the fuck just happened?" instead of actual help. Alpha 0.9 Date: 07/04/13 Mod Version: Alpha 0.9 Minecraft Version: Release 1.5.2 Forge Version: 7.8.0 Download Added: *"Talecraft Extension" Subpage: **AC1 Trigger Memory Block + conversion **AC1 Trigger Inverter Block + conversion **AC1 Timer Block + conversion **AC1 Particle Effect Block (usable, NOT convertable) **Entity: Spawnable client_soundSource (internal, currently unsuable) **Entity: Spawnable prop_static voxel-model (currently unusable) **Entity Mover (Item) *"Talecraft City Blocks" (newly added Subpage 6) **Asphalt Blocks (12) (Dark) **Asphalt Blocks (12) (Light) **Colored Bricks (7) **Colored Concrete (4) **Colored Concrete Tile (4) **Colored Concrete Brick (4) *'"Talecraft Colored Blocks" (newly added Subpage 7) **Colored Stone (7) **Colored Stone Bricks (7) **Colored Carved Stone Bricks (7) **Colored Wood (7) **Colored Bricks (7) **Colored Concrete (4) **Colored Concrete Tile (4) **Colored Concrete Brick (4) **Colored Glass (6) *"Talecraft Decoration" Subpage **10 new Overlays *"Talecraft Blocks" Subpage **HalfSlabFull (24) **Dirt Path Block (7) *"EVERYTHING!" now moved to Subpage 8, "Custom Items" now moved to Subpage 9 *For Sky Proxy Block , new custom sky rendering system. *For Custom Scriptable Items, new partial editor *For Command Blocks, new IToggleTrigger interface (makes them toggleable) *Gamma command (see Command List) *Debug Window with Ctrl + P (Developers Only) *Toggleable UNDO function with Ctrl + Z (Only affects Voxel Brush) *New Voxel Brush filters: Grassifier, Treeplacer, and Biomechanger *In Map-Maker's Manual, changed Voxel Brush page *Map-Maker's Wand, Nudge'r, and Undo function, only work server-side. *Removed block particles in Adventure gamemode *Fixed bugs: **Key-Trigger no longer triggers in creative **All custom blocks no longer non-opaque **Map-Maker's Wand zone no longer randomly becomes large **All blocks now clickable by Map-Maker's Wand **No more faulty collision boxes of some blocks **No more random replacement of blocks by Voxel Brush **TC blocks no longer all destructable with TNT **No more block breaking/placement in Adventure gamemode **Now able to break/place blocks in Survival & Creative gamemodes **Trigger flicker bug (for some cases) *Beginning of implementation for MC-ASM system, and Custom Item editor *Started to move all client and server code into its own proxy-classes *TC can now be installed on a DEDICATED 24/7 internet server. *Removed Herobrine Alpha 0.8 Date: 06/27/13 Mod Version: Alpha 0.8 Minecraft Version: Release 1.5.2 Forge Version: 7.8.0 Download Added: *"Talecraft Extension" Subpage: **Key Trigger Block **Sky Proxy Block **Customizable Texture block *"Talecraft Decoration" Subpage: **7 AC1 overlays **66 Custom Overlay options *"Talecraft Blocks" Subpage: **16 "CT-Pillar Stone" Connected Texture blocks (only one of which currently works) *"EVERYTHING!" Subpage: **New "blobTest" block, which is a test of the "BLOB Block ". It currently has no function. **Removed the Physics Zone Block from the "Talecraft Extentsion" page, but it can still be found in the "EVERYTHING" tab. **New item/block "'Repopulator '", (current purpose unknown) **New item "ITAA Replacer " *"Quick 5-Page Turn" ability to Map-Maker's Manual *More pages to the Map-Maker's Manual *Changed Main menu logo to the "Talecraft" logo *New block-breaking command for Adventure gamemode (see Command List ) *New command for light level control (see Command List) *New Voxel Brush shape & filter *New Voxel Brush command edits *Key features: "V" switches between Creative, and Adventure gamemodes || "B" enables/disables Ticks *All blocks now unbreakable in AdventureMode *Changed use of Trigger Block zone and settings? *Changed some blocks' localized names. *Changed rendering of Map-Maker's Wand and Paste'r selection zones *Moved textures into proper package *Fixed Slab conversion bug *Fixed ClientRenderer bug *Fixed startup bug *Fixed Multiplayer Server bug *Removed Herobrine Alpha 0.7 Date: 06/25/13 Mod Version: Alpha 0.7 Minecraft Version: Release 1.5.2 Forge Version: 7.8.0 Download Added: *AC1 trigger zone "line" rendering *"Talecraft Extension" Subpage: **Fully functional AC1 Trigger Block & conversion **Fully functional AC1 Redstone Trigger Block & conversion **Fully functional AC1 URL Block & conversion **Fully functional AC1 Block Storage & conversion **New Item: Meta Swapper *New Voxel Brush filter command r_replace *New Voxel Brush filter command cylinder *New Voxel Brush filter command h''cylinder'' *Auto-complete options for Voxel Brush commands. *In Map-Maker's Manual **New page for Meta Swapper **New page for Nudge'r **New page for Paste'r **Changed page for Voxel Brush **Changes page for Map-Maker's Wand *Fixed game crash bugs regarding use of Nudge'r and Paste'r without Map-Maker's Wand in inventory Alpha 0.6 Date: 06/24/13 Mod Version: Alpha 0.6 Minecraft Version: Release 1.5.2 Forge Version: 7.8.0 Download Added: *Under Subpage 1 "Talecraft Extensions!" **Paste'r **Nudge'r **Teleporter **Voxel Brush *Subpage 6 (Newly added) "EVERYTHING!" **Shows all options of blocks and items ***Gives 16 options of each to account for each variation of each item/block, not including item enchantments *Subpage 7 (Newly added) "Custom Items" **Custom Scriptable Item (511) ***Allows space for 511 new custom scriptable items *Voxel Brush commands for new Voxel Brush (see Command Page) Alpha 0.5 Date: 06/17/13 Mod Version: Alpha 0.5 Minecraft Version: Release 1.5.2 Forge Version: 7.8.0 Download Added: *2nd section for Talecraft items in Creative mode, with 5 subpages **Page 1 includes Talecraft Extensions: ***Still/Flowing water ***Still/Flowing Lava ***Stone Slab Block ***(Sand)Stone Block (no cracked sides) ***Fire Sprite ***Mob Spawner (not editable yet) ***Farmland ***Lit Furnace ***Command Block ***Clip Blocks (6 variations) ****Everything ****Player Only ****Projectile Only ****Everything Except Mobs ****Projectiles and Mobs Only ****Mobs Only ***Darkness Blocks (8 variations) ****Darkness 2 ****Darkness 4 ****Darkness 6 ****Darkness 8 ****Darkness 10 ****Darkness 12 ****Darkness 14 ****Darkness 16 ***Message Block (not editable yet) ***Storage Block (not editable yet) ***Map-Maker's Wand (Item) ***Map-Maker's Hammer (Item) ***Map-Maker's Manual (Item) ***Eraser (Item) ***Physic Zone Block (buggy) ***Spawn logic_shaped_trigger (Item) ***Spawn logic_target (Item) *Decorative Blocks **Page 2 includes Talecraft Decorations: Torches (14 variations) **Page 3 includes Talecraft Plants: (64 variations) **Page 4 includes Talecraft Blocks: (122 Blocks, 24 HalfSlabUp's, 24 HalfSlabDown's) **Page 5 includes Talecraft Wall Blocks: (60 variations) *Various commands (see Command List)